


归乡

by WolfyChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, F/M, Futanari Mikasa Ackerman, Top Mikasa, 冰恋, 脑袋牌飞机杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 预警：Futa三笠，艾伦脑袋牌飞机杯。更新好激动好激动啊，迅速摸色文。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	归乡

童年的时候，三笠经常趁着艾伦熟睡的时候，偷偷亲吻他。这件事，可能连敏锐的阿尔敏都没有察觉到。这不是什么一时兴起，她曾经坚持过这一行为长达两年半，直到他们加入兵团，不再睡在一块为止。  
月亮升到最高处时，夜间一片寂静，这种寂静给予了她实施亲吻的最佳环境。小时候，艾伦踢被子，睡得四仰八叉，一小块肚皮露在外面。三笠做得很小心，她蹑手蹑脚地爬过去，悄悄给他掖上被子。有时候，掖被子的指尖会稍微碰到艾伦腹部的肌肤，她很想在他肌肤上多停留几秒，却忌讳湿凉的晚风会给艾伦带来不治之症，只把手很快拿开。每一次，都是她双手撑在艾伦沉睡的瘦小身体两侧，屏住鼻息，缓缓地贴上艾伦的嘴唇。  
每当三笠反复确认艾伦睡得真的很熟的时候，她就会照着街头听到的小知识，将舌头伸进去。少年的嘴唇很软，口腔内部温热，舌苔湿湿滑滑。她如吸吮空气一般，用自己的舌头在艾伦的齿间游荡。幼小的艾伦在亲吻中，往往会因为空气的不足而剧烈喘气几声，迷迷糊糊间，他的眼睛微微地睁开一些，却因为还没醒来，模糊得看不见前方。只要艾伦稍微发出一点醒来的呜咽声，她就会立刻离开，重新再为他掖好被子，躺在地铺的另一侧。这样的亲吻实在太舒服了，让她时常忘情到忘却时间，乃至沉溺于艾伦睡眠时好似呻吟的呜咽。然而，她警惕又保守的性格却早就设想到了艾伦某个醒过来的情况。为此，她给自己找出了开脱的理由：这是口腔检查，防止艾伦因为龋齿吃不了饭而导致的夭折。  
如今，头痛时常侵袭着三笠。这在战场上并不会体现，却每每在她休息躺下时出现。每一次的头痛，她就越会想起过去的点点滴滴，而每一次的想起，都让她舌尖痒痒的。因此，她默不做声擦拭着刀刃的时候，总会忍不住地反复舔舐口腔的内部，幻想着、借助着过去亲吻的种种来聊以慰藉。艾伦，艾伦。她情不自禁地想。现在的艾伦，那里也是温暖而湿热的吧。  
决战近在眼前，别人都在催促她出行。三笠缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，脑海里满是回忆，黑瞳孔里映不出未来。在热气球的外头，不断有生命在异形之下亡去。徒有鲸鱼骸骨的怪物爬行于地上。从上而下远远地看，能看到远处一颗巨人艾伦的脑袋，黑色的长发在半空中凌乱地飘扬，活似某种恐怖故事里的女鬼。在场的大家都很害怕，面对未知又巨大的事物，恐惧是人最常见的情感。三笠同样恐惧，但是她的恐惧与大家不同，大家惧怕死与覆灭，而她惧怕与艾伦的重逢——那个必定发生的未来——却又同时期待得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，以至于她发狂似地砍着骸骨之上行走的巨人们，通过灵活地卸下它们的后颈，获得那种打沙包一样的泄欲感。全部冲我来吧，我很强的，她如狂战士一般地大喊。她是个语言匮乏的人，缺乏词汇量的嘴巴里喊不出别的东西。艾伦，艾伦。她又想。现在的艾伦，应该是在头部吧。  
阿克曼们由于优秀的身体素质，成为了先锋部队的那两个。他们用不了多少时间就来到了头部附近的位置。利威尔准备了雷枪，负伤的兵长同样灵活，然而他伤得较重，使得三笠毫无悬念地成为了第一个冲锋的士兵。一会就交给你了，绑着绷带的矮个子兵长朝她说。飞在前头的三笠根本没有回头理会那个矮子，只是径直地继续向前冲去。见状，利威尔必定有诸多怨言，但任务当前，他也难以抽身去辱骂战斗能力同样优秀的三笠。他只是皱了皱眉头，啧地嫌弃了一声，启动立体机动装置，以自己当做诱饵，迫使异形的巨人回头，并在巨人的头甩过来的那一瞬间发动了雷枪。  
牙齿崩裂了两颗。三笠勾着面部的某一根肌肉，在巨人做出反应之前，沿着牙齿的碎裂处滑进了口腔内。她进来时双手握着刀片，以鞋跟最后端着地，然而，她在落地的瞬间感受到了一种独属于口腔的湿滑，以至于她比预想中的还要多了几尺才停步。  
目所能及的前方，巨人的舌苔并不是舌头，那是一个艾伦，只有头部与脊椎骨的艾伦。存在于异形怪物的内部，残存得只有头部的艾伦像一条无助的白色骨虫。脊椎一路连接着喉咙，像舌根那样，而艾伦的脑袋便是那舌苔。  
时间不等人，她一个滑步上前，手起刀落，地鸣如愿以偿地停止了。只不过，艾伦那双翡翠绿的眼睛始终湿润地看着她，嘴唇欲张未张，嘴角未扬又扬。三笠没能在瞬间解读出这种意思，但这幅画面会——如同过去所有有关艾伦的记忆那样——存在于三笠大脑的每一个角落，直到永远。  
她摸了摸艾伦的鼻翼，呼吸已经停止了，温热却没有散去。她一松懈下来，就感受到了一股难以言喻、又相当怀念的湿润。这是艾伦的口腔，她想。舌尖痒痒的，她不禁如同过去那样的舔舐着口腔内部。熟悉的头痛侵蚀着她的后脑，回忆侵占着她的意识。  
“艾伦，艾伦。”这次她直接喊出来了。她抱起那颗尚存余温的脑袋，用手心将他的双眼阖上，亲吻了下去。她跪在湿热的口腔里，在另一个尚存余温的湿热口腔中游荡。她的舌头舔过了每一颗牙齿。巨人口腔边沿，被打碎的两颗牙齿的洞中，透过些许光线，就好似过去夜晚的高升的月光。  
三笠的头越来越痛了，这种疼痛的脑袋是装不进去未来的，她目所能及的一切都会成为回忆。于是，她忘情地捧着那颗头颅，过去与现实的交界线无限模糊。  
艾伦迷迷糊糊地睡在地垫上，身子四仰八叉，露出一点点肚皮；艾伦死气沉沉地倒在她的怀里，松弛的脊椎骨耷拉在她黑色皮裤上面，好像一根骨质的腰带。艾伦换牙时吃多了面包却没刷牙长了龋齿，掉了两颗边沿的乳牙；艾伦不齐整的巨人牙齿是他的弱点，雷枪击中了它们，把那两颗边沿的尖牙尽数击碎。艾伦睡觉的时候往往睡得很死，无论怎么亲都不会醒来；艾伦被三笠抱在怀中的头颅非常沉静，无论怎么吸吮都不会动弹。  
还缺了点什么。三笠跪在地上。艾伦已经长大了，还有很多、很多事情没有做呢，她想。亲吻给她带来的燥热氤氲在湿润的巨人口腔中，她情不自禁地将一只手伸向了自己的裤裆处，那里已经呈现出半勃。她的眼底里全是爱，这种爱让她的身体充斥着年轻人的性欲。她并不觉得这有什么不对，对她而言，这些都是自然而然的事情。以前半夜没有做，是因为艾伦会反抗，别人会发现；现在不一样了，艾伦再也不会反抗了，周围也没有别人。她温柔地解下自己的红围巾，将艾伦的脊椎呈盘旋状的放好，又把大脑放在最上面，使得艾伦活似什么被供奉的神像头部。紧接着，她粗暴地扯开自己的裤腰带，随便地丢到一边，用一只手温柔地撑开艾伦的口腔，将坚硬的那里缓慢地、虔诚地塞到了里面。  
好舒服。她心里如灼烧一样地乱，那种感觉是快要哭出来的感觉。她搞不明白自己为什么要哭，是高兴，是难过，是痛苦，还是兴奋。她不明白，她只是抚摸着艾伦的长发，望着他沉静的面容与上面对称分布的十八条面部纹路。没有喉咙，她的那玩意往前一顶，就只能顶到后面突出的脊椎骨，尽头空落落的，并不像通常人体结构那般封闭。这种构造只让三笠想起小时候她在街角看到混混大叔们使用的中空圆棍型物体，那种物体就如现在的艾伦一样，两头是通的，而人们把自己的器官塞入，享受着在狭小空间中摩擦的快意。  
艾伦、艾伦，她一边破碎地呢喃出声，眼泪一边自眼角滑落。抽插的速度没有很快，她用她的身体体会着艾伦尚存余温口腔的紧致，以及尽头顶住脊椎骨的奇妙疼痛与快意。这是艾伦的脑子、口腔、还有舌苔，她反复这样告诉着自己，肌肉情不自禁地颤抖。它们一层层地包裹住三笠，口水黏黏糊糊的，模拟出了子宫羊水的感觉。尽管余温正在慢慢散去，三笠却不允许它们逐渐冷却，每一下的摩擦都试图将自己身体的温度传递过去。  
在动作中，三笠的东西胀大得很快。三笠弯下腰，轻声说了一句“对不起，艾伦”，便扯起了艾伦的头发，把他的脑袋整个提起，前后晃动。蜷缩在红围巾上的脊椎骨的一部分离地，随着她拖拽的动作，在空中摆动，发出骨头咔哒咔哒响的声音。  
唔唔，三笠咬着下嘴唇，好像快要去了。她轻轻喘着气，慢慢把性器一点点退出了艾伦的口腔，一手继续滑动着她的器官，一手将艾伦再次齐整地放在红围巾上。她跪坐下来，凝视着艾伦睡颜般沉静的头颅，一些液体迸射了出来。可能因为太久没有进行这类活动，出乎三笠的意料，她这次弄出来的量比过往都要多一些，以至于超出她的计算，有一些射到了艾伦的脸颊上。  
她叹了口气，利索地清理干净自己，扎上腰带。紧接着，她用围巾裹住艾伦头部的下半截，将头再次举到自己面前。“对不起，艾伦。”她又说了一次。她虽然这么说，其实却不知道自己在对不起什么，她其实最想对不起的是她没有保护好艾伦一类的事情，而不是现在这些行为。  
于是，她伸出舌头，舔舐着上面滴落的星星点点的体液痕迹。有一些沾到了巨人纹上面，有一些沾到了睫毛上面，所幸没有任何一滴溅到头发上。而后，她回味一般地舔着，顺着每个纹路，还有他紧闭的双眼，感受着上面肌肤的斑驳。最后，她的舌头又一次舔舐到了他紧闭的嘴唇，让她难以克制地又吻了上去。但是这回，这个嘴唇明显冰冷了不少。  
“喂。”三笠听到远处有人交流的声音。她一愣，停下了舌头上的动作，轻轻地把红围巾包在艾伦脊椎的周围，使其看起来像一个戴着围巾的空头颅。她单手抱着艾伦的头，灵活地使用着装置飞出了巨人的体外。  
世界改变了，有一些东西却没有变。三笠隐隐约约地想。三笠在乎的东西很少，可以说，她在乎的几乎只有艾伦。而这样的艾伦，如今正在躺在她的臂弯处，裹着厚厚的红围巾，尽管死去，却恬静得像个初生的婴儿。  
“我们要回家了。”她小声地朝着臂弯处沉静的脑袋说，“艾伦，我们终于要回家了。”  
远处的群山青翠，那里一定是一个很好的隐居地点。  
——我们会像小时候那样，一直一直生活在一起，对吧？

FIN


End file.
